


Fearful (Mammon x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC gets kidnapped and tortured and Mammon has to find them before it's too late.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Fearful (Mammon x GN!Reader)

“I wondered how long until this would happen.” “Lucifer!” Mammon, for once, can’t believe his older brother. You had been missing for literal days. You spend the night with Simeon and Luke and then didn’t come home the next day and at first, everyone tried to justify it by saying that you decided to stay with them a little bit longer, except that, after the 3rd day, when Lucifer called Simeon to confirm your whereabouts, they found out that that was not true. They searched the whole house, frantically running up and down the stairs and opening the many doors that led to various rooms. All of RAD and part of the Devildom’s downtown streets were also searched and still, no luck. Mammon was freaking everyone out even more with his inability to stand still and think straight for even a moment. “Mammon!” But even yelling their brother’s name and threatening him did little to calm him down. He’s thinking the worst and can’t see a scenario of where you’re not dead. “What if they’re dead, Lucifer!? What we gonna do then…?!” The worst part was that besides saying that they don’t know anything for sure, Lucifer can do very little to comfort his brother, which is torture on another level. Mammon was, is, and always will be his favorite, no matter how bad it looks to an outsider. He loves his brother and seeing him so anxious makes his own heart ache. 

See, to Mammon, you were one in a million; he knew that from the minute he saw you. Not having you with him or at least in the same house, has him very much on edge and the fact that they knew even less about your whereabouts had a chill running down his spine. “I got something!” The minute he heard Leviathan’s words, he pushed everyone else out of the way and looked at his brother’s computer screen where a red dot was blinking. “The hell is that?! I thought ya had somethin’!” “I do! That’s their phone’s location! Seems like whoever took them forgot to turn off the location setting…” Lucifer pushed him out of the way to which Mammon protested, trying to see where that might be. “That’s the abandoned gold mine. It hasn’t been used since Lord Diavolo rose to power.” Everyone stayed quiet, except for Mammon, who was already breathing heavily and freaking out, “gold mine, gold mine…” Before anyone could say anything else, he was already off. “Mammon! You’re be-.... Reckless… You’re being reckless…” Belphegor groaned, shaking his head. Of course he wanted to find you as well, but he wasn’t about to jump in head first without a plan.

Mammon switched between flying and running, knowing where that damn mine is located and only because he heard some rumor about some of the gold still being in there. There wasn’t back then, but there is now. “I swear if they did anything to ya (Y/N)...” he’s mumbling to himself, his heart pounding with both fear and hope of finding you there. He rushes in without a plan. Looking back now, that was stupid, but he just wanted to save you damnit! The sight that greeted him was less than exciting, though, “(Y/N)...” those bastards had you dangling from the ceiling, your body shed from all the clothes you were wearing and you looked like you barely clung to life. 

His heart shattered right then and there. Seeing you like that had his heart stop for a moment, long enough for your attackers to wrap something around his throat and drag him back. Mammon gasped out, trying to catch a breath of air as he struggled, his wings flapping hard behind him and one of them actually managed to cut the demon that was holding the thing that was wrapped around your throat, which gave Mammon the opportunity to grab him and throw him over his shoulder and hard into the ground. There were at least two more guys coming from the shadows and Mammon made quick work in knocking the demon below him unconscious before he took on the other two with an almost animalistic scream. Your body stirred at the noise and he was glad to catch a glimpse of some form of life left inside of you, “hold on (Y/N)!” He wasn’t so nice with the next guy, opting straight for ripping his head off. Right as he was about to do the same to the third one, he saw a fourth come up behind you, cutting your body and adding to the wounds that already drained you of so much blood, “no!” 

He lunged himself at the fourth guy first, body slamming him to the ground and then taking his head in his hands, smashing it on the ground as well. A pool of blood collected behind the demon and Mammon silently prayed that that was enough to knock him out for good. The third, and last guy, took a hold of Mammon and yanked him back, holding him in a choke hold until Mammon saw Lucifer out of the corner of his eyes, yanking the demon back off of him. Immediately, Mammon’s eyes were on your form again, watching as Asmodeus and Satan took you down, gently undoing the cuffs that held you to the ceiling. 

Mammon rushed over, taking your body from them and falling to his knees, pulling you into his lap, “(Y/N)! Damnit, (Y/N)!!” He slaps your cheek lightly before leaning down to see if he can hear, or feel, any type of breathing. “They’re breathing…” at least something good, right? “Oi! Wake up! (Y/N)!” He’s shaking you, his voice starting to crack as he brings you up into his arms, squeezing you tightly against his chest. Beel came up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Mammon… take them. We have to get out of here.” But Mammon shook his head, burying his face into your shoulder to hide the tears that are threatening to fall, “(Y/N).... babe… wake up… please…” He’s mumbling against your skin now, fear that those breaths he heard weren’t actual breaths and just his imagination setting in. 

Satan was the first who noticed, seeing the slight movement in your fingertips. You had lost a lot of blood from the several deep cuts, and your body was pretty bruised up. How much blood could a human lose before it became too much? Satan wasn’t even quite sure, but apparently you hadn’t lost enough to be dead yet. “M-Mammon..” your voice was hoarse, quiet, but it was enough to alert the demon and he immediately pulled back to look at you, not caring about the tears that have now stained his cheeks. “(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Say… Say it again!” “Mammon…” Your eyes opened up for a moment, too weak to stay open for long but you mustered a small smile before your head rolled against his shoulder, “you came…” 

He didn’t know if his heart was rising or aching even more, “of course I came…” Why wouldn’t he come? Slowly rising to his feet, he made sure to keep his grip on you strong, almost growling when Lucifer moved to wrap his coat around your naked body, but he didn’t want anyone else to see you like this either. “Thanks…” he was more worried about you right now than the look Lucifer gave him, slowly moving to make his way back home. His gaze stayed on you, scared that if he looked away for even a second you’d stop breathing for sure, “Of course I came for ya, (Y/N).... I love ya…” he wasn’t sure if you heard it until a soft grasp could be felt on his chest and he quickly returned his gaze to look at your face, a small smile present again. You were hurt, but you would be okay, or at least, that’s what he’s telling himself, and you. 


End file.
